1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beach pillow and particularly to an inflatable pillow that can resist being blown away or being displaced when used outdoors on a sandy beach. The pillow may also be attached to a beach chair if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have issued disclosing novel combinations of pillows, towels and mats for recreational use on a sandy beach. Examples of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,944 to E. N. Yulish; 4,195,378 to J. J. Parker; 4,231,125 to J. F. Tittl; 4,466,516 to R. Sicoli et al; 4,535,878 to N. S. Grahl; 4,546,507 to E. Weinstein; and patents cited therein. Some of the novel combinations include an inflatable pillow. When such a pillow is inflated, it is light in weight and easily displaced when the wind blows on it, or when it is leaned upon by the user.
To overcome this problem, some means are provided to prevent displacement. For example, the combination described in the Tittl patent cited above includes a special beach towel that folds over the pillow and attaches to itself. The combination described in the Weinstein patent provides a special beach towel, a pillow cover that encloses the inflated pillow and stakes to affix the towel and pillow cover to the beach.